Harry Potter and the love of family and friends
by Redrabbit50
Summary: Harry’s summer was going MiserableUntil he finds out he has a sister, once he meetsHer things go from good to worse back and forth, What going to happen?And Love blooming in strange places?
1. I have a sister

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

Summery: Harry's summer was going Miserable

Until he finds out he has a sister, once he meets

Her things go from good to worse back and forth, What going to happen?

Chapter 1: I HAVE A SISTER?

Harry has been Miserable since Dumbledore's death, he has been planning revenge for everyone who died by Voldemort's hands; his mum, dad, Cedric, Dumbledore and everyone else he had killed. The summer was almost over and he would be staying with Ron for awhile, Harry had changed he was taller, his hair was short (like in the 3rd movie) REALLY GREAT BODY! And his outfits never really changed, One day Harry was walking down the stairs to find that all his friends and their families were sitting, and talking with the Dursleys.

"Harry please sit down." A voice said to him from behind, Harry turned around to see Lupin. "what's going on? Why is everyone here?" Harry asked while facing Ron and Hermione. "Harry, well you see the ministry was going through Dumbledore's office at the school and found a file in his desk and it had 'POTTER' on it, everyone thought it was about you, but…" Mrs. Weasley said about to finish.

"Who was it about if not about me?" "Harry you have a sister, who lives in America, she goes to the Wizarding school there, and we have to keep her safe, once Voldemort gets a drop of her blood we are all doomed! She has powers of Voldemort's that you do not." Mrs. Weasley said. "Also Harry everyone knows because on a noisy reporter, who ever buys a paper will know about your sister." Mr. Weasley said. Harry was in shock, he had a sister, he always thought that something was missing in his life, since he could remember. "I want to see her, what's her name? What's she like?" Harry asked everyone in the room. "It's Lily, just like your mum's name, and we don't know what's she like." Ron said to his best friend. "Also Harry Voldemort is already going after your sister." "How do you?" "Draco told us, He told us everything, he wants another chance, so they gave it to him, and his family." Hermione told Harry as she spat out his name.

The next day

Everyone who was going had left already heading for the school in America. Everyone who had went was Harry, his uncle ad cousin, Ron and his family, Hermione and her mum and dad, Draco and his mum and dad, Crabe and Goale's families came to let's not forget about Nevile and his grandmum, oh and the teachers. On the way they ran into trouble, death eaters came from all sides, later Death eaters died but so did Hermione's father. For the rest of the trip everyone was quite, no one wanted to say something and make Hermione and her mum even sadder, even Draco and his family didn't even say anything. Once they got to a the American Wizarding world, Harry got happy, soon he would meet his long lost sister, (In American school they start at the same time but they added another year to it) They were to meet the person who raised Lily. Once they got there they were told to go to the headmaster's office, there they meet Kayla, She was short, really short hair almost to her ears it was bright red, she had bright green eyes, she was skinny like she hadn't eaten anything for weeks, She had a nice clamming voice.

"Welcome all, I am Kayla, I am Lily's foster mother, also head mistress." Kayla said to the group of people sitting down. "So where is she?" Harry asked getting to the point. She's in the courtyard please follow me." Kayla told them. As they walked down they started to here music, once they reached the courtyard they noticed six girls, and six boys. "Hey potter if your really lucky enough your sister would be the one in Pink." Draco said. While looking at the girls, they looked really cool. There was one black hair with bright blue strips, deep Hazel eyes, she was wearing her school uniform it was red, then the one on the right, she had the same thing on but she had red strips in her black hair, then there was on with green strips, and purple, Pink, and Black cause her hair's blonde and they were all rockin Stilettos. "The one in purple is Kitty, Pink is Mary, Black, Katie, Green Keil, Courtney in Red and Kiki in Blue she's the leader." Kayla told them. Draco looked at her like she was slow. "The one in the blue is my sister right?" Harry looked up along with everyone else to see her nod.

Later that day

Kayla had told Lily about her brother, so Lily and Harry had been talking and getting to know each other better. Around dinner time they said they would talk to each other later and sat next to their friends. Once Harry got around his friends it was not even 5 seconds before…

"Hey Potter you know I liked you as a friend, okay just do me a favor talk about me with your sister." Draco told Harry as he looked down the table to see Harry's sister.

"Why would he do that when he's going to get me with his sister." Fred told Draco, Out of no where the guys started fighting over Harry's sister, will except Harry and his cousin oh coarse. Harry then got up and went to sit next to his sister. "What's going on brother?" Lily asked. "All the guys started to fight over you." Harry told Lily. "Harry as much as I think your friends are cute I can't stand fighting." Lily told Harry. "Also Mary likes our cousin." Harry then got up and sat back with his friends. "So Potter what you two talk about?" Draco asked. "I told her that you were fighting over her and she said and I quote 'As much as I think your friends are cute I can't stand fighting' Oh and Dudly, Mary the one in Pink thinks your cute for some reason." Harry said with a laugh at the end.

With Lily

Lily and her friends were talking with each other until a girl walked over and sat next to Lily. She had a slender body, She had short black hair with whitish-silverish strips. "So Lily, your brother is cool? And his friends are they seeing anyone, the twins?" The girl asked. "The twins I don't think they are Raven why want me to hook you up?" Lily asked Raven getting a 'yes' that was so loud everyone looked at them making them blushed. "Why should I?" Lily asked knowing she would get the same answer she always gets. "Because I am your best friend and I'm still mad at you for scaring me. Raven said to Lily. Lily started to laugh as she remembered what happened years ago when they first met.

Flashback

"Lily dear come down and meet our new neighbors." Kayla yelled up stairs to a young Lily. Lily was up stairs playing with her new baby kitten, when Lily herd Kayla, so she got up and went down stairs. Lily had came out side to find a girl that was about her age. "Lily Raven, Raven Lily." Kayla told them as she walked away leaving Lily and Raven, All they did was just stared at each other for awhile.

"I like anime." Lily said. "Me too, I have a lot of anime movies." Raven told Lily. "Me too want to see them?" Lily asked Raven nodded and they went inside and went up stairs to Lily's room. Lily's room was huge and cool. She had a big screen, king sized bed, a lot of pictures and three closets, all around the bed there were jewels everywhere, Raven started to look at Lily's Pictures when she seen three pictures laying face down on the table, Raven picked them up and seen two parents and two babies one girl, one boy. "Who are they?" Raven asked as Lily came up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"My mom, dad, and brother by 5 minutes." Lily said looking down at the pictures. Raven was about to ask what happened to them but she noticed that Lily was going to cry. "You're my new best friend." Raven told Lily, Lily just smiled, Raven turned around and put the pictures down and turned to see no Lily. So Raven went to look for her. Raven went to Lily's closet their Raven seen Lily's dead body laying on the floor, Raven ran toward Lily's body, once Raven got to Lily she noticed that someone was hiding in the closet and started to talk off the mask and once the person did the eyes popped out, Raven screamed, and Lily started to laugh, Raven was pissed. "I'll never forgive you, you owe my BIG TIME!" Raven yelled at Lily.

Present

"Lily I still can't believe you did that to me, I was four, You almost gave my a heart attack." Raven told Lily.

Back with Harry

"Hey Harry who's that girl talking with your sister? She's kind of cute." Fred asked Harry, Harry just looked down to see some girl, but they looked like they know each other so he didn't care.

The next day

"Lily and Harry had been hanging out all day, I'm glad there getting along." Kayla said as she was talking with the teachers. Draco had been working on a plan to get Lily to go out with him, so he asked around and was told to ask Raven the girl Lily was talking with last night. Draco finally found her and asked what to do, Raven told him and he was off. A few minutes later Draco found Harry, Lily, the teachers, and his parents in the courtyard. Draco went up to Lily, turned her around and kissed her, everyone was shocked, that kiss last a while, but they finally broke apart to breathe. Lily was so in shock that she couldn't move. Harry was pissed "Malfoy why the hell would you do that, you don't even know her!" Harry screamed as he punched Draco in the solar plexus, Draco fell to the ground, Raven came running to stop it. "I told him to do is cause I was getting her back." Raven told them, she then said 'sorry' and helped Draco up. Draco just shrugged it off, as his parents and teachers came to check up on him. "He's a really great kisser." Lily told them as she walked away with Raven. Everyone just looked at them and walked away. Draco was kind of happy as he walked away. Around dinner everyone found out.

Around 12am in courtyard

Lily found a note on her bed saying to come outside and meet someone there. "So you came?" A voice asked, Lily turned around to see Draco. "What did you need?" Lily asked Draco as she walked up to him. " Just wanted to talk to you alone." Draco said as he sat down on the nice cool grass, Lily did the same. It was a cool night and Draco could tell Lily was cold so he took of his jacket and gave it to her, Lily put it on. "Thanks, What did you want to talk about?" Lily asked Draco. Draco could tell Lily was getting mad every second he said nothing. "Lily do you like me?" Draco asked Lily, She just looked at him, then she did something she would have never did, she took his hand and kissed him, Draco was shocked at first but he returned the kiss, when they finally broke apart they noticed that Draco's parents were watching. "Draco we need to talk to you alone." Draco's mum said as she looked over at Lily. Lily nodded and she gave Draco his jacket back and went back to bed. Draco just watched as Lily left. "What the bloody hell do you want?" Draco said to his mum and dad as he glared at his parents. Then a figure dropped from the sky, it was Voldemort, he walked up to Draco. "I heard that you and Lily Potter are dating now." Voldemort asked. "Yes we are and there's nothing you can do about it." Draco said looking at Voldemort. Voldemort started to walk closer to Draco, once he got right in front of Draco, Voldemort grabbed Draco by the neck. "Do not temp. me, I will kill you you're a great death eater don't forget that." And with that Voldemort throw him to the ground, they left him as he tried caching his breath, out of no where a hand came down, and Draco looked up to see… Lily!

What you think??????????


	2. New found love

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

Summery: Harry's summer was going Miserable

Until he finds out he has a sister, once he meets

Her things go from good to worse back and forth, What going to happen?

Chapter 2: New Found Love

Back at the school

While every one was asleep Raven was wide eyed and just waiting for Lily to get back from her walk. That was until she got mad and went ahead and went to find her. She was trying to be super quite so no teachers would here and her getting caught by teachers who wonder the halls at night. Just as Raven was about to go around the corner she heard a voice, she though it was a teacher, so she hid in a closet, and it was small and tight. Then she heard the steeps getting closer, and they stopped right out side the door. Raven knew she would get caught for sure, but she didn't do any spells or tricks, the door opens and she closed her eyes, and a voice says "Found yea.", She opens her eyes to see not a teacher, but Fred smiling at her, She let out a big sigh of relief. "Man I almost thought you were." She said getting cut of by Fred, they heard a voice coming there way saying "Who's there?" Fred got in and grabbed Raven with him while saying "Get back in", They then got back in the closet, they were so close together they there lips almost touched, then Raven lost her balance and their lips touched for the first time, they were so embarrassed, after they both just looked away as best as they could and blushed, after a few minutes Fed said "I think there gone." Raven said "Good lets get out of here." "Okay" Fred said, he then slowly opened the door making sure no one was there, and let Raven out first. Out of no where Fred grabs Raven by the hip and pulls up close to her ear and whispers 'I love you' and kisses her on the lips, he then lets go and runs for his room. She slowly walks to her dorm to bump into Lily. They both said at the same time, "You'll never believe what happened to me.", As they walked back to their dorm they told their stories. "So Lily what happened after you helped him up?" Raven asked Lily, Lily just stopped and looked at her.

Flashback

Lily had helped Draco up and they just stayed there like they were frozen. "Lily I…I um" Draco tried to say. "Its okay Draco, I understand why you don't want to be with me." Lily said as one lonely tear ran down her right cheek . Draco pulled her into him to embrace her, and he held her tight, he then whispered 'I love you', he then turned her around and gave her a deep kiss, after they broke apart Draco told Lily that he would see her tomorrow, as Draco was about to leave he heard "I will never tell, unless you want me to." Lily said as she walked off, little did they know that Voldemort and his parents were still watching.

End Flashback

"Then why did you tell me?" Raven asked. "Because I know you would never tell anything I told you, right?" Lily asked looking at Raven. "Of course." Raven said to Lily while hitting her.

The Next Day

Lily had been worried, she had not seen Draco since last night, she had thought he was sick until she seen him. She then walked over to him, "Draco I've been look for you, where have you been?" Lily asked Draco, Draco turned around, "I had to do something for my mum, How long have you been looking for me? Draco asked Lily as he moved in closer to her face. Lily just blushed, "All day." She said looking at him.

"Then you must really be fond of my son, Am I right?" A voice asked Lily, Lily turned around to see Mrs. Malfoy. "You also know are secret, and yet you still like my son, why?" She asked Lily, " I do like your son, and that's why I wouldn't tell anyone your secret." Lily said as she glared at Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy knew something was different because this girl was not scared off her, no one had been brave around her not even her husband. "Draco I like her." She said leaving the couple alone, Draco was shocked His mother like someone other then him, STRANGE!!!

With Raven

"Fred I have been looking for you, have you been hiding from me?" Raven asked, as she ran up to Fred. "Sorry, I thought you would never want to see me after last night." Fred said as he sat down at the table. "Why would you think that?" Raven asked as she sat next to him. "I just thought." Fred said to Raven as he turned over to look at her. "Then you shouldn't think." Raven said as she stated to laugh, Fred felt relieved, and also insulted. "Fred I have a question for you, There's a dance held every year on the first Friday back, its like a welcome back party, maybe you might want to um…go with me?" Raven asked Fred, he just started to laugh, 'was that a no?' Raven asked her self, he then stopped and nodded, Raven was now really happy, he said 'yes', she had to find Lily and tell her, so Raven told Fred she would see him later, kissed him and ran to find Lily.

Raven had found Lily in the library, but Lily wasn't reading, she was kissing Draco, it looked like there lips were fused together, Raven pulled Lily away from Draco and told her everything. Raven finished with her story, Raven then asked. "S I take it Draco are together?" Raven asked Lily. "Yeah now we both have boyfriends, are you guys going to the dance together?" Raven told Lily as she looked at her. " Yeah we are going, should we tell them?" Lily asked Raven. "No just them to meet us there." Raven said to Lily, Lily then went over to Draco and said 'goodbye' and the two girls went to the headmistress office. Once they got there, they walked in and asked if they could go to the house and get permission and they left. Once they got to the house they went up to Lily's room. "It looks different." Raven told Lily, Lily nodded they then went to the closet and picked out there dresses. "These are perfect." They said together, And they headed back for the dance that was tomorrow.


End file.
